


Jeff the Killa: Indulgence

by shangrybible



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Shangry Bible, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Bullying, Gangweed, Gen, Non threatening feminist boy, Tapeworms, The Bus Fare Bully, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shangrybible/pseuds/shangrybible
Summary: JuSt A sUpEr HoT fAnFiC i MaDe Of JeFf ThE kIlLeR





	Jeff the Killa: Indulgence

Rand(all)y the bus fare bully held his 5 inch knife to jeffy.

“Give me ur eyeliner bitch.” Said Randy. Only rand(all)y is allowed to be a limp wristed homophobic homo around these parts.

“Oh not again!” Said jeffy sadly. A sad clown honking noise rang out through the bus as Jeff handed over his mascara i mean eyeliner.

“Thanks, nerd.” Said randy.

Rand(all)y took the eyeliner in one of his many many lizardly hands, Rand(all)y loves to bully children like jeffy james fungus cruz smooth yoda grande hussie. rand(all)y absolutely adores breaking into jeffy “ weffy’s room every night and calling him slurs of the racial varitey because jeff is mixed i guess? Why is his brother named liu are they not blood related how does this work? U telling me the jeff the killer creepypasta is sucks??????????????????????

A single sonadow tear feel from jeffys eyes. How could rand(all)y do this again?????? Why did he hate children so much???? It WASNT FAIR???? This HATE ABOUT JEFFY???????????????????????????????????????

Jeff looked over to the seat next to him. It was Naomi, the new girl and his new neighbor. Wow. She was so cute. She could absolutely be his gangweed gf. Jeffy may have been extremely racist but he would NEVER call her a slur, he wasnt like buck cuck ,,, the asexy chicken king.

“A cute girl like naomi would never love a stupid gangweed gaymer like u,” says rand(all). “I can hear your thoughts with my bully powers, also u said that out loud idiot.”

Jeff cried and ran off the bus despite it still moving. The bus driver didnt do anything and didnt do anything about the kid who has a knife on a moving bus because the bus driver was also being threatened by rand(all)y at knifepoint (he has a lot of arms). Jeff the lonely non threatening feminist boy ran all the way home. He put on his favorite game (Kingdom Hearts 7.9899 Smackly Wackly Goofy Ultimate Dark Power Nexus 5).

“Sora  would never never treat me like this.” Said Jeff still crying. He loved Sora, but not in a gay way. HE HATED THE YAOIZ. Yuri is ok tho. Jeff tried to look like Sora. He kept his hair brown and spikey and constantly wore size 17 clown shoes to look just like his idol Sora Kingdom Hearts.

—-

Meanwhile on the bus Rand(all)y crawled over on his lizardy legs to helen of troy and sheith.

“Hey i got this stupid  **_f_ ** **_a_ ** **_g_ ** **_s_ ** makeup!” yelled Rand(all)y in a gay menace-y way.

Helen of troy smiled, she loved getting people killed over being so hot and having it going it like stacys mom who does indeed have it going.

Sheith didnt say anything because he was too busy being incest-y.

Rand(all)y smirked. “I have other plans for our little jeffy weffy leffy teffy heffy.” He said slurrishly.

—-

Naomi went over to Le Jeffys home and knocked on his door. Jeffy opened le door.

“Oh, hello m’lady” jeffy said as he tipped his fedora. “Me gusta u coming over?”

Naomi cringed internally but she knew that kids like him will shoot up the school and put “that one girl who didnt laugh at my sexist jokes” in his 50 page double spaced manifesto about how we live in a society

Besides, naomi had important news. “Jeffy…. I was sent by randy to tell you something….”

“ **_F U C K_ **” thought jeffy out loud again, “that chad randy has stolen my gamer gf who never responds to my feet pics requests!!”

“No….” naomi tried very hard to keep calm so jeffy the maga hat boi wouldn't start reaching for his assault rifle. “I came to tell u………………. Liu…………. Is death.”

“Uh who the fuck is that lil cuck?” Jeff slurred. He didnt know any asian people!

“Ur brother who is not crackery like u.”

“Oh…………..FUCKKKKK.” SAID JEFF OH FUCK CAPS LOCK. Jeff collapsed. Not Liu!! His brother that he forced to watch him pl;ay kingdom hearts for hours and tell him his theories about the true identity of Ultra Nega Michael Mouse Roxas.

Suddenly rand(all)y bursts through the window like the kool-aid but instead of being full of sugary kids drink he was filled with republicanism.

“Thats right INCEL!!!” rand(all)y said aphobically. “I killed ur stupid brother for refusing to pay my bus fare tax!!!!! PROBLEM?????????????”

Jeff slowly rose…….. He really need to take a shit but he was trying to hold it in because this is a serious moment.

“Randy…………….. U killed him………………… u KILLED LIU, BROHTER OF JEFF THE FUNGUS/JAMES CHARLES/ARYANA GRANDE/TED CRUZ/SPIDERCUCK/ANDREW HUSSIE/SMOOTH YODA…………………………………. YOU KILLED……………………………. LIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jeff suddenly rose up like the gamer rise up, and punched rand(all)y right in the intestines.

“ **_F A C E T H E C O N S Q U E N C E S W O R M_ **” jeff ROARED with anguish over his dead brother and the fact he did in fact shit his pants and couldnt poof it away like hary pottah.

Rand(all)y fell to the ground from the swift punch to the gut. Rand(all)y was wriggling on the floor in pure agony. His intestines were all mixed up and crap, that shit hurted.

Rand(all)y began to cry like the stupid tapewrom bitch cuck he is. He couldnt even cry for his daddy mike pence or pray to truscum jesus cuz his vocal box was overcome with “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” noises

It was very uncomfortable for everyone to watch. It was very uncomfortable to write.

“Hey do you want me to like, call an ambulance or something” asked Namoi

Rand(all)y gripped his torso with his many discussing hands and gritted his lizard teeth

“Yeas pblease, weere so orrry w e fucccked upppp pleeweasee i juss tt wanated to meeeat eriiikaaaa moeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen” he said with pure piss colored tears falling down his check

Sheith and Helen from Troy were le shocked.

“UH OH SISTERS” said Jeffy The James. “I Might Just Dissolve Some More Intestines IF Y’all doing Get the Fuck Out.”

“This isnt over….” said sheith with the power of the sheithesis. “We will BE BACK JEFRY/“

—-

And so Jeff and Naomi were just like. There.

rand(all)y’s body was still in jeffys room, no one wanted to touch cuz they dont wanna get wormz but it was kinda stinky.

“So….” said Jeffy to the NAoimi. “Just a non threatening feminist boy inviting you to play some Kingdom Hearts with me...and maybe exchange some feet pics? Fuck I’m sorry. I’m awful. I’m the worst that was out of line. But like...the feet pics, darling? Perhaps?”

Suddenly, a familiar face appears.

“Hey,” liu says, having recently replaced from hopes peak gay conversion camp. “Whats this shit on the carpet?”

Jeff shat himself again. The shit from the last time was still there just like rand(all)’s corpse.

“LIU??????????????!!!?!?!? YOU ARE……………….. LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” jeffy became sobbing with joy for his brother he forgot existed.

“Jeff what the fuck” liu is so embarrased by his nasty ass crackery brother. “I told u that our bitch ass parents sent me to gay conversion therapy but i escaped because its full of danganronpa characters”

Jeffy remembered: his and liu’s parents were in jail for refusing to vaccinate their children against mesotheliouma.

“Do not mine the worm on the floor my brother….let us engage in themes of dirt and mulch.” Said Heffy

Liu merely looked at his slurish brother ‘jesus fucken christ what the fuck is wrong with this cunt’ liu thot internally.

Naomi is still here btw. She could hear liu’s thoughts because they were valid and correct.

Gamze- i mean jeff just stared back at his valid brother hoping that liu would validate his slaughter of rand(all)y

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???” jeffy is confused by this one second of silence. “Why u guys ignoring me?????????????? Abuse????????????????????? :( ( ( ( ( “

But before Jeffy could publish his callout post, Sheith and Helen from Troy returned….wiuth the Bunsen burger and the sulfuric acid they just have on hand apparently.

“OH FUCKLLLLLLLLLSDJSKDHJLGBOUY” JEFF SCREAME

He was covered with the acid and the burger.

——

 

Jeff woke up the hospital. His face was covered in bandages.

“”Jeff? “ said Lieu. “Are u awake??”

“Yeas.” Said jef. He was confused by why som e asian guy was in his room: he didnt know any asian people!

Doctor Pepper walked in. “Its me, Doctor Pepper.” Said doctor Pepper. “Its time to take ur bandages off Jeff.”

“Wi.g’ said Jeff, baldly.

But he was not bald. In fact, his hair had only turned black. And he was SHEER CRACLKERY WHITE.

He looked in mirror,,,,,,, and saw………………………..

Jeff cried. He no longer looked like Sora Kingdom Hearts. This is so sad, JEff decided to get revenge on the world.

Doctor Pepper patted jeffs back awkwardly as he cried over his new extremely smoooth crackery face

“ you can like … go home now you stupid fag” Doctor Pepper pepper’d

The drive home with gamzee- i mean jeffys family( and by family i mean just Liu)  was kinda long and awkward as fuck. Jeffy kept turning the radio to infowars with alex jones and liu told him theres nothing wrong with gay frogs.

Jeff spoke up

“Hey did you know even with seatbelts people still die in a car crashes? I thought that was interesting.’

Naomi was still in Jeff’s room along with the rotting corpse of Randully. The randallings within him had already left, to infect more kidneys.

Jeff looked in the mirror. It was at that moment he remembered another one of his idols: gangweed Joker. He may not look like Sora...but he could be the joker, baby. He did the joker scars like Jared Leto his king.

“your

Liu walked in. “What the fuck, banana?”

Jeff the Joker i mean tha killa baby was like “I’m Jeff the killa baby. Go to motherfucking schleep!!!!!!!!”

To be continued……………………………

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Exclusive look at the authors of Jeff tha killa:
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382720881161666560/561074504105852938/IMG_-6jm8kt.jpg


End file.
